


No Lies

by HobbitLife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitLife/pseuds/HobbitLife
Summary: There's more than one kind of madness. There's one that makes a man obsess over power, golden power that makes them blind to everything else. Like the dragon sickness that took Thorin. But he fought it off and saw the error of his ways. But then there's another madness that can replace that golden sickness. Be replaced with a possessive obsession. A dark obsession over something...or someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was given up for adoption by an author from fan fiction.net that I couldn't resist adopting. I loved the prologue that was posted and my mind buzzed with ideas for how it could go. I thank the author kyuuka yayoi for allowing me to adopt it and I hope it lives up to her expectations. 
> 
> For those who are waiting for Silence to be updated, I've sadly run into writer's block but I'm hoping starting this new project will help. But I assure you I haven't given up. 
> 
> Please enjoy and give it a chance!

**Prologue**

**BILBO'S POV**

I stood in the window in my overly big room, smoking a pipe and contemplating the things that have occurred in the past months. I know it's been a while since I embarked on the journey. A journey which someone dear to me was almost lost…so when I learned Thorin was alive, I felt happiness that I've never felt before. I didn't waste any more time and confessed everything I feel for him. It took a long time before he admitted that he felt the same way too.

After that he quickly asked me to stay and live with him, in the land he said I helped them free. I quickly obliged, feeling happy that finally I can be together with him living our lives together side by side; helping each other reach the things we dreamed of.

At least that was what I thought.

It's really sad that, even though I have him with me, I feel like he's walking further away with each step I take. I feel like even though I'm in his arms, I still feel so cold it's almost unbearable. Almost like a new madness is forming in him.

Even if I wanted to, I can't find it in me to give up on him and find someone else. I wonder if it has something to do with my race's nature or not but even if I want to let go, I just can't. There are moments when I want to just march away and go back to the Shire, but I know I'll always stumble back to him.

And to make things worse, I do not remember myself being like this, so unassertive. I never back away from saying what I feel and acting on them without fear. But now it's like I'm being sucked into a deep whirlpool and there's no rocks to grab ahold of to stop myself from drowning.

"Bilbo." I heard his deep, slightly raspy voice behind me. He must have just arrived from dinner. I can't believe I didn't hear the door open. "Why weren't you with us during dinner?" he asked as he snaked his arms around me from behind.

"I was reminiscing over the things that happened to all of us, I was thinking too hard therefore I didn't realize the time." I replied.

"Are you sure? Or maybe you were thinking about plans on how to leave me and run back to the Shire?" he said holding me tighter against him, his voice dropping a tone deeper.

His arms begin to cause my chest to hurt slightly. I breathed in deeply, holding on my pipe tighter so I wouldn't drop it.

"I came with you willingly, despite knowing the fact that I might get hurt and would miss my home. What makes you think that I would want to leave? Even though you know that you want me here, Thorin?" I asked him as I turned around. I was thankful that when I did, his arms around me loosened.

"Nothing, I was just making sure that you won't leave me," Thorin lifted his arms up and gently cupped my face in his hands. He locked his eyes on mine before he spoke again. "You are mine Bilbo. I just want to make sure that you knew better than to ran away from me," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"You know I won't… you know I love you too much to do that," I said as I embraced him back.

He hummed then backed away slightly. "Come now, let's retire for the day," Thorin said as he led me towards the bed we share. We both stripped down to our thinnest layer of clothing, and then he embraced me again as soon as we got settled under the covers.

"Will you forget about the Shire and stay forever here with me if I asked you to?" he said out of the blue.

"Yes," I replied even though I don't think I really can.

"Good to know," he said as he closed his eyes.

I was smart to have laid down with my back towards Thorin for when he finally drifted off, I let the tear drops fall from my eyes thinking one thing:

_How did it come to this?_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of what I hope to be a long and read worthy story. It will switch from Bilbo's point of view to third person time to time. I'll try to establish a pattern with it so it's not confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the hobbit. I don't have a beta so I do my own editing and plotting. So all grammar mistakes and such are mine. Enjoy!

**Five Months Earlier**

The battlefield was dark with the fallen bodies of those who fought for the mountain. Corpses of dwarves, elves, men and orcs laid splattered across the fields, blood staining the already dead earth. The remaining orcs had fled once they learned of Azog's death. Soldiers from all three races gathered in one main area that served as a medic campsite. All the healers available tended to the injured.

Including one Thorin Oakenshield.

He had slain Azog, yes, but not without some physical consequences from the fight. A stab wound to the foot and left shoulder along with cuts and bruises were among them. He rest of the company remained with minor injuries, including his nephews Fili and Kili. Thorin would have died on Ravenhill from the blood loss if Bilbo had not followed him to the tower. With the help of Dwalin, Bilbo, Thorin and the boys made it to the healers and were tended to on the spot.

At the moment, Bilbo was in the dwarf king's tent helping the Oin wrap a bandage around Thorin's shoulder. He felt better knowing his lover was fine if he was in the room.

He and Thorin had realized the hidden feelings for each other at Beorn's, and quickly acted upon them. The two had become inseparable after doing so until the gold sickness took place. But when Bilbo saw Thorin charge out of the mountain, he knew that the dwarf king had overcame the madness and his lover had returned. And now that he was, Bilbo refused to leave him.

Oin was assigned to be Thorin's healer since he knew the king well. And because he was the only one he would listen to after having argued with the other two elven healers from before.

"Alright lad," Oin said with a sigh. "That should do it. It'll need to be changed in a while but it should heal just fine within a matter of weeks. As well as yer foot."

Thorin only nodded in understanding without saying a word.

"I can take it from here Oin," Bilbo said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. "You need to tend to those who need you more right now."

"Alright. Holler should you need my assistance again," Oin nodded then walked out of the tent.

Bilbo watched as the healer left then turned his attention to Thorin. "You're lucky it wasn't life threatening."

"Were you worried for my safety Master Baggins?" Thorin grinned.

"You know perfectly well I was! I told you not to face Azog alone but you didn't listen!"

"And yet here I am, still among the living," he took the hobbit's hand and squeezed it gently.

Bilbo sighed. "And I thank the Valar for it."

Thorin brought his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "And I thank them for allowing you to remain by my side."

"All I got was a sore bump on the head from the rock, you got two stab wounds. I should be more grateful."

"Does it matter?" Thorin kissed his knuckles again. "We're together and that's what matters. We'll always be together."

"Of course," Bilbo smiled. "What do you think will happen now that the battle is over?"

"Well, I will be officially crowned King Under the Mountain, the rebuilding of the halls will commence and...maybe I'll be making a very important announcement as well."

"What announcement?"

The dwarf gently pulled Bilbo onto the cot and hugged him, Bilbo's back to Thorin's chest. Thorin placed his head on Bilbo's shoulder and gently kissed his neck. His lips trailed up and down, earning shivers from his burglar.

"I was thinking," he whispered softly, "of announcing our plans for marriage."

Bilbo pulled away, releasing himself from Thorin but caused him to fall off the cot and onto the ground. Did he just hear Thorin right? Marriage?!

Bilbo got back on his feet and looked at the dwarf who seemed unfazed by the hobbit's surprise. "Thorin, I know we've talked about it and such but I don't know if this is the right time-"

"Not at the moment of course. I mean in the near future. The courting process is almost over, with the last gift ready to be given. The talk of marriage was bound to be acknowledged soon enough," Thorin explained calmly.

"Well, I guess so. But what about the Shire? I can't just abandon my home. I had planned to return to Bag End at the end of the quest. You know this."

"Will you?" Thorin asked suddenly.

"Will I what?"

"Return to the Shire?"

Bilbo sat down on the edge of the cot and let out a heavy sigh. That was a good question: would he go back to the Shire? He didn't want to leave Erebor, the company, Thorin.

"I'm not sure anymore," Bilbo placed his head in his hands in exasperation. "I'd like to but I'm not sure if I can stay away from my home any longer than I already have. I honestly don't know what to do."

A warm feeling began rubbing his back comfortingly and the cot dipped slightly with the weight of Thorin who moved to sit next to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, when I laid on the ice on Ravenhill, all my thoughts were of you. I thought I was going to die without telling you how much I love you. How I wanted you to be by my side forever, I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how I regret what I did at the gate. I can't bare the thought of losing you. I know the Shire is your home but Erebor is your home too. I'll make it your home in any way possible."

"Thorin-"

"Please wait to consider going back," he all but pleaded. "The winter winds have picked up and the first snowflakes will fall soon. Maybe it would be best to think of it more when spring returns?"

The halfling sighed. It wasn't something he wanted to do but Thorin had a point. "Maybe you're right. I guess it would be better to wait until spring."

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo on his soft lips. The kiss was slow yet passionate as the dwarf wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist. He began to tighten his arms slightly but the hobbit took no notice.

But if he did, Bilbo would have noticed felt the possessive touch of Thorin's fingers gliding down his spine. And if he had pulled away, he would have seen a dark gleam glaze over Thorin's usually icy blue eyes that passed just as fast as it came.

"Oh ghivashel. My treasure of all treasures," Thorin muttered when they broke away. _I'll never let you go. You are mine. All mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think. I will take criticism and if anyone sees anything wrong or have questions, let me know and I'll do what I can.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. I just own the plot. Please enjoy!

**BILBO'S POV**

I can't say I noticed it immediately after that day in the tent. Thorin was pretty good at hiding his feelings from others, me especially since it took months for him to admit his love for me. Dwarves in general are secretive and are known for hiding beneath a stone face. If you'll pardon my expression.

But I could sense something was...off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was a discomforting feeling inside. Almost as if a shadow loomed over his deep blue eyes.

I ignored it and I waved it off as Thorin struggling with his injuries.

I've done a lot of that lately.

XXXXXXXXX

**Third Person POV**

Thorin wasn't on complete bed rest since the injury to his foot wasn't as severe as his shoulder was. So when he wasn't in bed, he would walk around the camp with a crutch in tow.

And with Bilbo of course.

He practically demanded that the hobbit went with him everywhere. 'I just worry for you when you're not near,' Thorin claimed when Bilbo spoke to him about it. Deciding it wasn't a big deal, he agreed to Thorin's demand and went with him like a loyal puppy dog wherever he went.

Sometimes they would visit the recovering soldiers from Dain's army but they would mostly either visit members of the company or just walk. Like on one windy day, a week after the battle was over, when their usual walks led them to a tent with Ori and his brothers inside. Bilbo, joyous to see his friend, immediately abandoned Thorin's side and struck up a conversation with the scribe.

As they talked, Bilbo would momentarily glance around then return his gaze to Ori. Until he caught of the dwarf king. One moment, Thorin was speaking to Nori about his weapons, the next thing he knew, Bilbo was receiving a death glare from him.

_Where on earth is this coming from?_ Bilbo thought. _Have I done something wrong?_

His eyes seemed darker somehow, almost menacing in a way. Just the way he was staring was...disturbing to put it into words.

"Bilbo?"

The young scribe's voice pulled Bilbo out of his curious thoughts and back to reality.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little spaced out," he noticed.

"Oh I'm fine," Bilbo reassured him. "I seemed to have gotten lost in my own head." The hobbit chuckled and it got the dwarf to do the same and the conversation started up again.

At some point, Bilbo glanced Thorin's way again to see if he was still glaring at him.

But it was gone, vanished and replaced with a soft look of compassion when their eyes met. It seemed as though the glare Bilbo received hadn't occurred at all.

Was it in his mind? Was he seeing things?

Those questions were put into the back of Bilbo's head as Ori began asking him about his time in Dale during the battle and he began his short tale.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, as Thorin laid down to bed with Bilbo beside him. He was about to get settled under the blankets when the dwarf king sat up on his elbow and looked down at Bilbo.

"What were you talking about?" he asked out of the blue.

Bilbo, who had his eyes closed in contentment, opened them and stared up at Thorin. "What are you talking about?"

"Ori. You two were talking. I want to know what about."

"Oh." This was confusing to Bilbo since Thorin was there for the whole conversation. He must not have heard them. Ori was quiet whenever he spoke. "We talked about the battle. What he experienced, me being in Dale..."

"And the Shire?" Thorin snapped.

"Wha-Yes. It was mentioned," he nodded slowly. So he was listening because it was true: Ori had asked the hobbit if he was planning to return to the Shire soon but had explained he was going to wait until spring. "I explained the situation and-"

"Are you taking back your word?" Thorin demanded. He grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and forcibly sat him up. "Have you decided to abandon me? Betray me after confessing my love for you?!"

"What?! No Thorin!" Bilbo struggled in his arms but couldn't get away. "I told him I was waiting because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you! You need me and I need you! I love you."

Thorin huffed for a moment then released the hobbit. He took a moment to look at the confused and scared look in his lover's eyes. A scared look he himself had placed in them. The dwarf began to tremble and hugged himself in an attempt to settle down.

"Oh Bilbo. Love I'm so sorry," Thorin whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean what I said. I...I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Bilbo scooted over and hugged his dwarf tightly. "You were scared. It's normal to be this way after what happened on Ravenhill. You had a near death experience and thought you would never see me again. It makes sense you're worried I'd leave. I promise you I won't leave you. I give you my word I won't leave you Thorin Oakenshield, on my honor as a Baggins."

The dwarf turned his head to the hobbit with tears glistening in his eyes. He unwrapped his arms from his waist and hugged Bilbo.

"You're right. I'm sorry Bilbo. Forgive me."

The hobbit pecked his cheek. "Nothing to forgive."

Thorin smiled and gently bumped his forehead to Bilbo's. "Come, let's retire for the night."

Bilbo nodded and once again proceeded to snuggled under the blankets. Thorin joined him shortly after blowing out the candle on their little table. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo and cuddled up behind him, spooning the little hobbit against him.

They fell asleep in the other's warm embrace, letting the small confrontation between them fade away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review review review please! Just to tell me what you think will please me.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence and mentions of violence.

By morning, the whole incident between the king and burglar was forgotten. Both seemed to have moved on from what was spoken but Thorin seemed more than ever to have Bilbo stay with him at all times.

And that meant, truly, at ALL times.

Bilbo couldn't eat without Thorin sitting beside him, sleep without the dwarf spooning him, even go to do his...hobbity business without Thorin bloody Oakenshield a few feet away.

'To protect you,' was his reason. 'To make sure you are safe,' he said.

Stalking and having absolutely no personal space was not protecting someone in Bilbo's opinion. It was just overbearing for the little hobbit. So, as much as he didn't want to, Bilbo snuck out early one morning while Thorin remained deeply asleep to have some alone time.

"At last!" Bilbo sighed heavily once he was away from the tent. "Now for some well deserved 'me' time." He decided he'd visit Bard on the other side of the camp to see how the new lord of Dale was doing. After some walking, it took about an hour to walk from where he was staying to reach Bard's tent, he arrived in time to see the man walk out of his tent and stretch out his limbs. He caught sight of the hobbit afterwards and he smiled.

"Morning Master Baggins!" Bard greeted cheerfully.

"And good morning to you Bard," Bilbo said. "I trust you're doing well?"

"Aye. Considering. The men are healing well and my family is safe. I cannot be any better than I am now."

"Wonderful to hear."

"Yourself?"

"Well. I'm doing just well."

"What of King Thorin?" Bard asked. "How does the dwarf king fare?"

"Just fine. A stab wound to the foot and left shoulder but neither life threatening. He'll be back on his feet ordering around everyone in no time," the hobbit joked lightly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Bard joked back. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted."

So they walked around to a table under an open spaced tent and the former bargeman asked for some food from the men nearby. Twenty minutes later, an assortment of toast, fruit and eggs was placed on the table as well as some water. As they ate, they continued to speak of what was to come for each person.

"With the good King Thorin has agreed to give to us," Bard said after swallowing some of his drink, "we can start the rebuilding of Dale. And we can start with building some decent houses to keep the winter chills away."

"A good idea considering the rapid change of weather," Bilbo nodded. "And you have enough to do the whole city?"

"With the king's treasure I'm sure of it."

The hobbit nodded then proceeded to take a bite of toast that was on his plate.

"Is something troubling you, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo looked at the lord of Dale in surprise. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Bard said uncertainly, "you seem to be troubled by something. You look like you're lost in unhappy thoughts."

He shifted in his chair and took a deep breath in and out. "Well...it's not that I'm troubled. It's just...Thorin has been following me wherever I go for some time now. He says it's to protect me but, if you ask me, it feels more like stalking. I can't get a moment to myself anymore! So this morning I woke up early and decided to have some alone time."

"I can't say I blame you Master Baggins," Bard nodded. "Have you told him you need your space?"

"Yes but he just doesn't seem to listen whenever I have brought it up," Bilbo shook his head. "To be honest, he's been acting a bit strange since-"

"BILBO!"

The cry from the voice of Bofur stopped Bilbo in his tracks. He and Bard looked around and the hobbit spotted the mustached dwarf running around in a frenzy.

_I bet Thorin found out I left and sent Bofur to find me_ Bilbo thought, feeling a little irritated.

Bofur's gaze then turned towards where he was and smiled at the sight of the burglar. He ran over and approached them with a slight bow.

"Master...Bard...," Bofur panted. "Oi Bilbo! I've been searching for ye everywhere! Thorin's worried sick about ye!"

"Really?" Bilbo tried to sound surprised but he honestly couldn't feel it. He should have known this was going to happen.

"Oh aye! He's been tearing the camp apart looking for you. Almost overworked himself to injuring his shoulder further."

Bilbo sighed. "I guess I best be getting back before he truly does hurt himself further." He stood and brushed off some leftover crumbs on his waistcoat. "Thank you for breakfast Bard."

"My pleasure Master Baggins," Bard stood up and bowed to him. "You are more than welcome to visit whenever you wish."

"I'll remember that," Bilbo smiled. But before he walked away with Bofur, he turned back to Bard. "Tell me one thing first: how did you know I was troubled by something?"

Bard smiled sadly. "Your eyes told me. They're the only part of you that reveal everything inside of you. And they were just gleaming with troubles."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to the tent Bilbo shared with Thorin was quick since Bofur practically dragged him back.

"I couldn't believe me eyes when Thorin came roaring out of his tent. He demanded your presence and for whoever stole you to return you immediately," Bofur explained when Bilbo asked what happened when Thorin woke up.

"He did?" Bilbo questioned.

"Aye. Running about, screaming 'Where's my hobbit?!' Even threatened to tear out someone's tongue if no one spoke up. Tried to pick up a hammer but then Dwalin settled him down and he went back to his tent. Last I heard, he knocked over the cot just as I was going to find ye."

"By Yavanna," Bilbo muttered.

It wasn't long before dwarf and hobbit returned to their campsite. Both practically sprinted to the royal tent and found Dwalin himself standing in front of the flap. When the warrior saw Bilbo, the hobbit swore he saw him sag slightly in relief.

"About time you came back," Dwalin mumbled. "Didn't know how much longer I could keep him from terrorizing the people."

"I'm sorry for causing him to act this way," Bilbo apologized. "I never would have thought he'd do this when he woke up."

"Well," Dwalin sighed, "what's done is done. Now go knock some sense into him will you?" he pointed his thumb behind him to the tent.

"With pleasure," Bilbo snorted. He walked past the dwarves and entered the tent. He knew he had to expect an overturned cot but not the shattered pieces of the two stools and small table that also occupied the room. And one dwarf king in the middle of the room, on his knees, breathing deeply in and out with his back to Bilbo.

_He really did go on a rampage. And over me? That's just not right._

He walked closer to his mate and tentatively placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, which turned out to be a big mistake. For the dwarf suddenly snapped around, grabbing Bilbo by the wrist of the hand and stood up. The hobbit tried to steady himself as he did but also tried to get Thorin to release him.

"I told you if anyone came in here without Bilbo I'd take my sword and slit their throats!" Thorin roared in rage.

Bilbo could see his eyes was glazed so he tried to get him to come back to reality. "Thorin! It's me! It's Bilbo! Please stop!"

Thorin was about to yell again when the glaze in his eyes faded and instead of seeing a shadowy figure, there stood his beautiful hobbit.

"Bilbo?" he asked as if unsure if Bilbo was really there. The hobbit smiled and gently nodded. His grip on his wrist lessened for at least a moment before the squeeze began again.

But this time, Thorin knew exactly what he was doing and glared at him.

"Where were you?" he asked menacingly.

Bilbo audibly gulped before speaking. "I was walking and I had breakfast with Bard."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Thorin shouted.

"How dare you accuse me of lying?" Bilbo yelled back. "Bofur found me with Bard so he'll confirm my word!"

Thorin smiled and chuckled. "How dare I? How dare you leave without my consent?"

"I don't need your damn consent! You've barely given me any room to breathe my own air for weeks now. I wanted some time alone and I took it," Bilbo exclaimed.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere without me," Thorin commanded.

"I am allowed to be alone if I wish," Bilbo proudly said. "I've tried to tell you that I need my space but you've ignored me. You do not control what I do."

Both of them stared each other down, daring the other to say another word.

But it was a slap across the face that ended the staring contest.

Bilbo fell to the floor, rubbing his throbbing cheek. Thorin had released him and hit him so fast that he had not seen it coming. It was like it all happened in a blur.

_He hit me. He actually **HIT** me._

Bilbo looked up at the dwarf king, about to rant at him for what he had done. But his heart broke when he saw Thorin Oakenshield crying and looking at him in shock.

"Oh Bilbo!" He crouched down, about to reach a hand to Bilbo but held back. "Oh ghivashel. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-I would never...oh Mahal what have I done?" Thorin placed a hand over his eyes and sobbed.

The hobbit stared at the dwarf king in shock. It was a rare occurrence for him to show his emotions so openly. Especially when it involved crying. So Bilbo did what he knew he had to do: took the dwarf in his arms and hugged him.

"Sshhhh it's ok," Bilbo comforted him, rubbing his back in gentle circles. "I know you didn't mean it. This is my fault. I shouldn't have just left and worried you so. I won't go anywhere without you knowing from now on."

Thorin calmed down enough to lift his head up and gently kissed Bilbo on the lips. It was a quick kiss before Thorin pulled away and smiled softly.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "We can talk about it more later. Right now, I just wish to embrace my treasure."

Bilbo complied and hugged him, but his face had a look of concern. Why did the way he said 'my treasure' make Bilbo want to cringe?

While on Bilbo's shoulder, Thorin had a smug smile on his face. He knew that this was going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXX

**BILBO'S POV**

I should have seen that as a sign. The beginning of something terrible. But I was blind to it.

I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I just leave?

Simple: I loved him then. I still do. Maybe that's my problem. I love Thorin too much.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

Nothing does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter only because I had mixed feelings about how I was writing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or I'm right. You can be the judge. If you see something wrong please let me know and I'll fix it immediately. I might go back and change some of it but I don't know. Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Still don't own anything related to the hobbit or the hobbit itself. Grammar mistakes and such are my own.

**BILBO'S POV**

That slap to my face should have been a wake up call. A real one. I chose to ignore the signs of my Thorin changing, slipping into a new madness that nobody saw coming.

Ironic isn't it?

Nobody saw the dragon sickness coming except me and then another took its place and, once again, I only knew it existed.

The hit was my punishment. A punishment I well deserved. Everything that happens is a punishment I deserve.

XXXXXXXXX

**THIRD PERSON POV**

It wasn't a content choice when Bilbo agreed to not leave Thorin's side. Things didn't change between them, their love for each other grew if not more. But something new began to happen whenever the two of them were around anybody.

If Thorin had his arm wrapped around Bilbo's own arm or waist, and somebody walked by and even glanced their way, the hold tightened to the point of pain. And he wouldn't let go until the stranger was far away.

Bilbo couldn't talk to someone without Thorin being beside him and interjecting at any given moment. Or that one time the hobbit was speaking to an elf and Thorin charged over yelling profanities at the creature. Then when they went back to their tent, another argument broke out.

"I can speak to whomever I want!" Bilbo yelled.

"Not without my permission!" Thorin yelled back. "You are not to speak to anyone without me being present. And never to elves," he spat out the word 'elves' in hatred.

"You may be a king Thorin but you cannot command me to not talk to certai-" Bilbo was cut off by a hand over his mouth and another grabbing his hair from the top, pulling him up slightly but firmly. He squirmed to get out of Thorin's hold but the dwarf was much stronger. Oh, so much stronger.

"If I tell you not to speak, you  **will** obey me," Thorin whispered darkly. "I'm only looking out for your safety, my treasure. So, do as I say and there'll be no problems. Understood?"

Bilbo nodded once before Thorin released him partially. The dwarf patted down his curly hair as if to lessen whatever pain was there. He then rubbed his arms up and down with his hands lovingly. The dwarf looked down at Bilbo and spoke again.

"You know I love you Bilbo. I do this because I love you. And you love me. Right?" Thorin asked, pleading to Bilbo with his eyes.

He sighed. "I do. I love you Thorin."

Thorin gave him his most beautiful smile that always made Bilbo weak in the knees. It always did that to him, just like his blue eyes made his heart skip a beat, his gentle touches that made him shiver in pleasure...

Those thoughts got pushed aside when Thorin kissed his forehead then leaned his own against Bilbo's.

"Don't forget it. You will regret it," the dwarf king whispered softly.

Bilbo's eyes peered up at him in shock and horror. But Thorin just kept smiling when he released the hobbit and walked to the table to pour himself something to drink.

Poor Bilbo, however, just stood there dumbfounded, ready to collapse in a fit of tears.  
  
XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Bilbo found himself alone in his tent trying to sew some of the rips on his blue coat. He didn't have the time to do so since he had been helping Thorin recovering from his injuries. But now that the king was almost fully healed, he could be called away for royal duties.

Today he was asked to oversee some of the rebuilding of halls inside Erebor and Bilbo was left alone. Well, alone as in three guards outside the flap and wasn't allowed to leave without an escort. So Bilbo didn't bother to go anywhere and decided to just sit at the table and fix his coat.

He had just finished sewing a third rip when the flap opened and in came Balin.

"Balin!" Bilbo greeted cheerfully. He didn't really see any of his companions as often anymore since...Thorin's behavior started. So seeing the old dwarf made him feel happier than he had in the past two weeks. "It's so good to see you!"

"As it is to see you, master burglar," Balin joked, earning a chuckle from Bilbo.

"Former burglar now. The quest is done and the future looks bright."

"Speaking of futures," the hobbit felt his stomach drop a little bit at this, "I heard from young Ori that you don't plan to leave for the Shire anytime soon."

Bilbo chuckled softly. "You heard right. What with winter just about here and the roads will be hard to navigate through, it seemed to be the better idea to put it off until spring."

"And then begins the journey home?" Balin asked.

"To be honest Balin, I'm not sure. I want to return to the Shire, it's my home but...now I have found myself thinking of the Lonely Mountain as home. The company as home. I feel like I'm at a crossroads," the hobbit admitted.

"And Thorin plays a major part in this decision too?"

Bilbo nodded then sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. The elder dwarf walked over, looked at him with understanding in his eyes as he clasped a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Aye, it's a tough decision to make lad. But you have time to think it over. And know that whatever you choose to do, we'll support you completely," the dwarf said earnestly.

Bilbo couldn't help but smile when he heard Balin's words. He looked up at him and nodded. "I appreciate it Balin. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend," the dwarf smiled. "Well, I best be going. I still have some matters to attend to. I just came by to see how you were fairing."

Balin released his shoulder and was about to leave the tent when a thought entered Bilbo's head. A thought that he felt needed to be addressed.

"Balin!" Bilbo stood up from his chair and stared at the elder dwarf, who stopped just as he was about to leave. "There's something I'd like to ask you about."

Balin stopped and turned back around to face Bilbo.

"Something has been...off about Thorin since the battle," Bilbo said, choosing how words carefully. "He's been very protective over me. I can't go anywhere or speak to anyone without him beside me. He glared at whoever happens to look my way and it just....doesn't seem right to me. Is something wrong that I don't know about?"

The elder dwarf listened intently and when Bilbo finished speaking, he chuckled softly to himself. "Oh laddie, there's nothing wrong with Thorin at all."

"Then why has been acting the way he has? Surely you've seen-"

"Because he's jealous."

Bilbo's eyebrows raised up in surprise. That was not an answer he was expecting. "'Jealous?'"

"Aye," Balin nodded. "You see, dwarves love only once in their lifetime. So when they find their One, they become a bit possessive over their lover. That person will act like the world is trying to take away their treasure and do what they can to protect them. Even if that means following them, glaring at a passerby, question all of your activities. You could call it a phase."

Balin's explanation sounded a lot like what he was experiencing. And explained why Thorin started calling him his 'treasure' recently. But then there was one concern in the hobbit's mind.

"Will it stop?"

"Oh yes! It only lasts for some time before it fades away. For Thorin, given the fact that the possibility of death was directly above all of us, it may last a bit longer but it will stop."

Bilbo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought that he was going to stay this way. It was beginning to scare me."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Balin said. "Now, if you don't mind..."

"Oh of course! Go go! I'm sorry for keeping you here," Bilbo waved him away.

"'Twas no trouble. Goodbye my friend," he nodded and walked out of the tent, leaving Bilbo behind with his thoughts.

_It's such a relief to know that this isn't going to last._

He sat back down at his chair, feeling like a heavy weight was taken out off his shoulders. The anxiety he had been feeling for days now seemed to flow out his mind and heart. Thorin was going to be fine. This behavior of his was going to end in no time.

"Master Baggins."

Bilbo looked towards the tent opening and saw one of the guards enter the tent.

"You are to come with us," the guard said.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"The King has summoned you to your new chambers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Again, please tell me if you see a mistake or anything like that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I had life stuff going on and I had trouble getting this written. But I do have good news: I have gotten back into writing Silence and I hope to have the chapter published very soon so stay tuned for that! Anyway, I don't own the hobbit, it's characters and so on and what have you. Enjoy!

**Third Person POV**

When Smaug came, he entered through the main hall and had to break through two other halls to reach the treasury. The force of his impact caused those halls to collapse. But, in doing so, it created a sort of domino effect. Other halls either collapsed as well or sections were in disarray, broken pieces of stone here or there. But there were many halls in the mountain that were untouched and in perfect shape that just needed a good day's worth of dusting.

Like the royal halls.

Which was where Bilbo was being lead to by Thorin's guards. Nobody spoke for sometime, it was just a cold silence in the mountain. Until they reached a set of large dark colored wooden doors, at least three feet higher than Bilbo, when one of them spoke.

"You'll find the king in here," he said before knocking on the door.

"Enter!" came the booming voice of Thorin Oakenshield.

The door opened and the other guard motioned for Bilbo to enter behind him as he walked in while the second guard stayed outside.

When they entered, they walked into a small entryway and stopped at another doorway that led to what seemed to be a living quarter.

"Your Majesty," the guard announced, "Bilbo Baggins as you requested."

"Good. Now leave us," Thorin said.

Bilbo couldn't see past the guard who stood directly in front of him until he turned around and, without looking at the hobbit, marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. The moment he left, Bilbo was able to see into the room and he couldn't believe the sight before him.

The room was bigger than he could ever imagine. Three large windows took up parts of the walls, deep blue carpets on the floor, and the bed was covered in furs. It was incredible to the hobbit, he could even say it rivaled his own home Bag End.

Thorin stood beside the bed watching Bilbo's reaction to seeing the room.

"What do you think, love?" Thorin asked.

"It's...amazing," Bilbo sighed. "It's so grand."

"It's the royal halls. It's supposed to be grand," the dwarf laughed. He began to walk over to Bilbo but the hobbit met him halfway. He embraced him quickly before pulling away and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to your new home," Thorin smiled.

Bilbo couldn't believe that this was where he would be living in such a beautiful room. "It must have taken some time to dust and clean everything here."

"A few hours was all it took."

"So the past few hours you've been gone, when you said you had to attend a few duties?"

"I had spent that time finding people to have the room cleaned and prepared for us," Thorin nodded.

"You shouldn't have done that. There are plenty of places in Erebor that needs more attention then this one room alone," he said. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the room but he'd rather spent a few more days in the tent outside so other parts of the mountain could be seen to. "Not that I don't appreciate not sleeping in a tent in the cold. It's just-"

"I understand Bilbo," the dwarf king interrupted him. "But I thought this would be a nice and well deserved change for us."

"Well, you're right when you say it like that," Bilbo smiled, he couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Good. Now," Thorin pulled away and folded his arms behind his back, "a few rules I feel we need to put underway."

Bilbo's eyebrows went up in disbelief, not completely believing what his lover just said.

_Rules? Tell me he did not just say rules._

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," Bilbo said.

"It's simple ghivashel," the dwarf king explained, "a few rules to make sure things go...smoothly between us. First, no one is to enter this room unless I'm here. And I mean no one. Second, you are to not leave this room without me. It's not a good idea to just wonder off without my say so."

Bilbo couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was Thorin thinking right now? "Thorin, forgive me but these 'rules' of yours are just ridiculous," Bilbo scoffed. "Not allowed to bring people into OUR chambers? I can't go where I please? I'm a person, an individual with my own rights! You cannot tell me that I have to do what you're asking of me!"

Thorin just stood in front of Bilbo as he ranted, arms now out from behind and slack against his sides. When Bilbo was done talking, it was a few slow moments later when the dwarf began to chuckle. He nodded and took a step forward closer to the hobbit.

Then swiftly punched him across the face, sending Bilbo flying to the floor.

The poor hobbit, not expecting the move at all, fell to the floor clutching his throbbing cheek. The hit was more towards his upper left cheek and just below his eye. Bilbo closed his eyes to keep his tears from coming out but opened them again when he was pulled back onto his feet and felt strong hands gripping his arms.

Thorin looked down at him with such rage that Bilbo hadn't seen that kind of anger since...he admitted to the dwarf that he had stolen the Arkenstone. The fact that the look in his eyes was so similar to that event and this current moment made Bilbo cringe.

"Let's make something clear," Thorin deeply spoke, "I wasn't asking. I'm not asking at all. I'm telling you. This is what's going to happen. You are in my kingdom and you will obey my orders. And besides, I have one more rule: what happens in this room never leaves this room. You will never speak of what is said or done here. Do you understand?"

Bilbo nodded swiftly.

"So what are you going to do?"

The hobbit choked on his own breath for a second before speaking. "N-no one is allowed in the room without your presence. I can-cannot leave without your...say so."

"And?" Thorin pressed.

Bilbo didn't want to say it, he didn't want to say what he knew would be the beginning of something horrible. Something he didn't want any part of.

But Thorin squeezed his arms harder causing him to jerk and moan in pain, a silent statement of 'say it'.

"What happens here, stays here," Bilbo grunted out desperately.

The dwarf nodded and released his arms, which Bilbo was ever so grateful for. He began rubbing the sides of his arms to relieve some of the tension when Thorin gently grasped his chin and sighed.

"I do all of this for you Bilbo," he whispered. "Because I love you and I want to keep you safe. I would die before I allowed anything or anyone to take you away from me. I would see you safe and sound in my arms. Do...do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I-I do Thorin. Truly. But, it just seems a little...much."

"I know. I just want you here with me, unharmed and in sight."

Bilbo sighed deeply before nodding. He felt his head being tipped to the side as Thorin captured his lips with his own. For a few seconds it was pure bliss until the kiss was broken by a knock at the door.

Both heads swiveled to the door then one pair turned to the slightly bruising face of Bilbo. The said hobbit looked at the dwarf and watched as Thorin pointed to his cheek then pressed a finger to his lips.

"Enter!" Thorin's voice boomed out.

The door opened to reveal Fili walking inside the room.

"What is it Fili?"

"Balin's asking for you. He said something about a treaty meeting to be arranged with Thranduil?"

Thorin growled softly, "I'll be right there."

The blonde dwarf nodded and was about to then leave when he noticed Bilbo's cheek.

"Bilbo, what happened to your cheek?" Fili pointed to the left side of his face. "Did someone hurt you?"

_Yes. Thorin. The man I love hit me because I didn't want to obey his rules was what he wanted to say._ But this is what came out of his mouth instead:

"No! Of course not! Just tripped on one of the fallen rocks while I was on my way here."

"Oh wow! That must have been quite the tumble!"

"Oh yes," Bilbo nodded. "I'll have to be more careful."

"Yes please do. Can't have my Uncle Bilbo getting himself hurt from his own clumsiness," Fili joked.

"Ha ha. Funny," the hobbit sarcastically scoffed.

"Well, I'd better be off. Take care Bilbo, Thorin," Fili waved then walked out of the room, the door closing softly behind him.

Thorin sighed then turned to Bilbo with a smile on his face. "See? This will be easy as long as you just do what I say. Now, I'd better go get this over with. I'll be back soon."

With that, he kissed Bilbo on the forehead and left their chambers.

For a moment, he just stood there. Not moving a muscle, not saying word. But then, it seemed as though something broke inside of Bilbo as he crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands and cried until he had no more tears to shed.

XXXXXXXXX

The day Fili came was only the beginning of what was to be expected of Bilbo by Thorin. And he did do as he was told, not believing that these so called 'rules' were not for the reasons his lover had claimed them to be. But he obeyed nonetheless to prevent any issues from happening since Thorin already had enough to deal with.

Being a king meant so many things required his attention: overseeing the mines, dealing with treaties, constant meetings and much more. So, if that meant setting aside his pride to give Thorin less stress, then Bilbo was fine with it.

But Bilbo had to question his actions when he received an unexpected visitor one afternoon.

"Gandalf! What a nice surprise!" Bilbo greeted cheerfully. He had opened the bedroom door to see the grey wizard before him after hearing knocking. He hadn't seen Gandalf since the battle so it was needless to say that the hobbit was very happy to see his friend. "Where have you been?"

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf chuckled. "I never left. I've just been busy with my own thoughts and plans. But I assure you my attention is now on you since I heard from Balin that..."

The wizard had began to move closer to the doorframe, ready to walk in when Bilbo suddenly cut him off with his own body.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! No! It's just..." Bilbo gulped. "I...I don't think it's a good idea if you came inside."

"And why ever not?" the wizard questioned. "Are you hiding something?"

"No I'm not," he shook his head. "It's-hard to explain Gandalf."

"I don't see how. If there's nothing you're hiding from me and nothing is happening inside then I see no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to come in. Besides, isn't it rude to not invite someone inside their abode?"

And there was his hobbit pride being picked at. If there was anything Bilbo Baggins was most well known for back in the Shire, it was his manners. He always allowed guests inside his home, always spoke politely, perfect posture, the list could go on. Now, here he was abandoning what he prided himself in just because of Thorin's rules.

Why shouldn't he allow the wizard in? What harm could come of it? If Bilbo made this visit short then what was the issue?

"You're right," Bilbo opened the door all the way and stepped aside to make room. "Please, come in Gandalf."

"Why thank you Bilbo," Gandalf said. He walked into the room with a soft grunt since he had to duck down an inch to get in. Bilbo quickly looked around for anyone then silently shut the door behind him.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?" Bilbo asked.

The wizard laughed gently. "I can't come just to see a friend?" he asked jokingly. "I only came to discuss a couple of matters with you."

"Like what? Oh! Please have a seat," Bilbo pulled out a chair and brought it to the man who gratefully sat down before sitting down himself in the armchair Thorin had brought in for him.

"Well, firstly to confirm that you are not indeed returning to Bag End."

"For now yes. I have written a letter to the Gamgees to confirm that I am still among the living and have asked them to watch over my home for the time being. I refuse to let those nasty Sackville-Bagginses take my beloved home away!"

"As I recall you passionately stating during our travels," Gandalf mused. "But why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's more like a change of mind. I hadn't considered the winter snows and so I decided it would be wiser to leave in the spring."

"Ah," the wizard nodded. "Understandable."

Bilbo nodded and sighed, trying not to glance back at the door. Now why would he have the urge to do so?

To make sure that someone wasn't going to make a surprise return. But, Thorin wasn't coming back for another hour if his clock was correct. So, if he could just wrap this up as soon as possible, there shouldn't be any-

"-ilbo? Bilbo, lad?" Gandalf's voice broke through his worried mind and caused the hobbit to focus back on the wizard. His face flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had missed everything Gandalf had said.

"Oh Gandalf!" Bilbo said. "I'm so sorry! It seems my mind wandered away from me. What was it you said?"

The wizard hummed to himself and gently tugged on his beard in thought. "Is something troubling you my friend?"

"What?" Bilbo made the mistake of allowing a hint of nervousness break into his chuckle. "What on earth would make you say that?"

"The fact that you seemed frightened to let me inside your accommodations and that you've been looking at the door with apprehension has given me these thoughts. So I ask again: is something troubling you?"

Bilbo wanted to say so much: the times Thorin had hit him, the way he had been acting around others, the 'rules'. Should he tell Gandalf? Should he tell him all these things? Maybe he could help because, despite what Balin had told him about dwarves being temporarily possessive over their Ones, it seemed that it was slowly getting worse.

Maybe Gandalf could help! Maybe it would be a good idea for Bilbo to tell him.

"Well-"

But he never got his chance. The door to his room was opened and in walked Thorin Oakenshield, clad in his kingly armor and crown. His fur robe softly dragging behind him as he walked into the room.

Thorin's eyes widened as he noticed his hobbit sitting at their table with the grey wizard. Bilbo looked at him with fear, noticing his hard gleam but it seemed Gandalf didn't see it.

"Ah, King Thorin!" he greeted. "I trust you're doing well?"

"As well as I can be," the dwarf said. "So what brings you to our quarters?"

"I just wanted to see how our burglar was fairing before I depart. Now that I have, I can leave with a clear mind."

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," Bilbo said surprisingly.

"Yes. I have matters to attend to. I shall be leaving in a few short hours. And now," he grunted as he stood up from his chair, "I shall leave you two as I must prepare for my long journey."

"Allow me to walk you out," Thorin politely offered. The wizard nodded gratefully and walked towards Thorin and passed him. The dwarf followed behind then joined beside him but not before sending a glare towards Bilbo. An icy glare that sent the message to the hobbit quite clearly.

'You didn't listen to me.'

So when he heard Thorin say his goodbyes to the wizard and shut the door, he couldn't help but gulp in fearful anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
